Uranus
The Vapid Uranus is a two-door hatchback that appears in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto IV. Description GTA San Andreas The Uranus in GTA San Andreas is a car that is frequently found in the San Fierro area, and is an excellent car to use for street racing. It is a car that takes off nicely, and is perfectly adapted to the streets of San Fierro. It has a balanced out ride, giving the player the ability to feel in better control of what he/she is doing. The Uranus is based off the 1990/1991 Chrysler BD platform vehicles: the Mitsubishi Eclipse, Eagle Talon, Toyota Corolla AE86, and Plymouth Laser; the taillights are based off the 1992-1994 Eagle Talon, but the front looks similar to the Subaru Alcyone SVX Version L, with headlights probably based on the 1990 Nissan Silvia S13. It can also be found in Las Venturas. Uranus1.jpg|Uranus in GTA SA GTA IV The Uranus is redesigned for GTA IV, having been branded with a Vapid badge. The car is strongly based off of the 1979-1993 Ford Mustang, with the front being inspired more by the 1985-1989 Merkur XR4Ti and its European counterpart, the Ford Sierra RS Cosworth. The rear fascia also resembles, albeit loosely, the XR4Ti. There are also some design features from the 1st generation Ford Escort, mostly being the black pieces of trim and the shape of the side window. A modified Uranus also driven by members of the Russian Mafia appears in Hove Beach with a custom bodykit including: rear window louvers, a "whale-tail" spoiler (which is very similar to the spoiler available on the Sierra RS), and a huge decal on the windshield which reads "LOZSPEED" (pronounced as "lose speed", obviously taking a hit at "ricers"); "LOZSPEED" is also a possible parody of Neuspeed, and could be referring to the "lose speed" and "new speed", or a possible "Need for Speed" (a Racing Video Game) which the names do sound when pronounced. The modified version lacks any enhanced performance over its stock counterpart. In The Ballad of Gay Tony, the LOZSPEED Uranus is one of vehicles that can be found with an unique paintjob during the Drug Wars side mission. It can be acquired with a matte black body and green rims. Performance GTA San Andreas GTA San Andreas' Uranus is regarded as an average sports car, with above average acceleration and top speed, and very stable cornering and grip, coupled with excellent braking. However, given the vehicle's stiff suspensions, considerably high ground clearance, a tall body construction and shorter axle tracks, the vehicle's risk of tipping over on bumpy terrain is higher than most cars of its class. It has a top speed of about 155 mph a 0-60 of about 5.5 seconds. It has a 3.8 liter V6 or for faster versions a 4.0 liter Supercharged V6. It is RWD or AWD that is not ment for off road. It has about 260 HP in the 3.8 liter and 320 HP in the 4.0 liter. GTA IV The Uranus in GTA IV is powered by what sounds like a six-cylinder engine, coupled to a 4 speed gearbox in a FWD layout. Acceleration is fair, and top speed is 143 mph (230 km/h); but leaves a lot to be desired. The suspension is rather soft, and leads to much body roll; making the Uranus fishtail when cornering at speed. Braking is good, though ABS is not available on the Uranus. Accident deformation is very poor, often rendering the vehicle un-drivable after one major impact to the front. The engine is also very shoddily built, and has been known to fail after two to three impacts. Unlike its rival, the Dinka Blista Compact, the front wheel drive system causes understeer, even at relatively low speed, and the small six-cylinder engine is underpowered, even though the Uranus is the lightest car in the game, according to the game files. Modifications (GTA San Andreas) in GTA San Andreas.]] * Wheel Arch Angels, one of the six vehicles that can be modified in it. Trivia * The Uranus plays the following radio stations by default when entered: ** SF-UR in GTA San Andreas. ** The Vibe 98.8 in GTA IV. * Uranus is a planet in the Solar System; however, people tend to jokingly use the word as a crude reference to the term "your anus". Seeing Rockstar Games' love for crude references, the Uranus is most likely an in-game joke. * The Uranus features the Door Ajar Chime in GTA IV, which can be heard with the driver's door open in quiet areas. * In TBoGT's Drug Wars, the LOZSPEED Uranus is featured however the ones featured don't have the windscreen banner or the four fog lamps or the front. * In the PS3 and Xbox 360 version, The Russian Mafia variant has a visual glitch where, the exhaust pipe is moved to the other side of the bumper rather than where it should be, further notice is the trail of exhaust coming out of the original place. * In GTA IV, the car is front wheel drive, whereas its real-life counterpart, the Ford Sierra RS Cosworth, is rear and all-wheel drive. * In GTA San Andreas, if the Uranus' rear is damaged, and the taillights are active, a red light can be seen inside the car. It is seen better when viewed from a rear-top angle. Locations GTA San Andreas * A Uranus can be found parked in the showroom of Wang Cars after completing Zeroing In. * Like the Euros, Uranus spawns rarely in Los Santos International Airport. Spawns also in Easter Bay International Airport more usually than Los Santos International Airport. *Spawns when the cheat, "faster cars" is activated. GTA IV * Spawn around Hove Beach, Broker. * Spawn around Northwood, North Holland and East Holland, Algonquin. * Spawn around Middle Park, Algonquin. * The modified variant can be found at Hove Beach driven by Russians. * Strangely, found parked on Happiness Island. }} de:Uranus es:Uranus fr:Uranus pl:Uranus Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:2-Door Sedans and Coupes Category:Gang Cars